Sé mi amiga
by Paulys
Summary: Siempre se sentaba en aquella mesa arrinconada. Sola, con apenas nada de comer. Y yo siempre la observaba... La historia de Madge y Katniss. Este fic es para el reto de los mini-fics de noviembre del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Madge Undersee"


**Disclaimer:** **Los juegos del hambre y sus personajes** **no me pertenecen sino a Suzanne Collins**. Este fanfic participa en el **reto de los mini-fics de noviembre del foro "El Diente de León"**. **Personaje: Madge Undersee"**

.

 **Sé mi amiga**

 **.**

Siempre se sentaba sola en aquella mesa arrinconada, con apenas un cacho de pan, un termo, o nada.

Y siempre me llamó la atención.

No lo comprendía, ya desde los cinco años, aquella niña de trenzas, había captado la atención de todos. Cantaba igual que su padre, haciendo callar todos los pájaros. Muchos niños y niñas quisieron hablar con ella desde que cantó la canción del valle, el primer día de clase.

Debí acercarme yo también.

Pero me faltaba el valor y me sobraba el miedo.

Así que me limitaba a observarla, rezando por qué no me viese, ni advirtiese quién soy.

Pero, ¿cómo ocultar algo que salta a la vista? ¿Cómo disimular mis modales refinados? ¿Mis vestidos caros? ¿El hecho de que cada día estaba provista del mejor almuerzo? ¿Y que mi cabello rubio brillaba como ninguno? Sin piojos, ni pulgas, ni manchas, impoluta.

Era demasiado diferente, demasiado rica. Era la hija del respetable alcalde Undersee. Y, ella, Katniss Everdeen, hija de un cazador de la veta, el hombre de las fresas.

Lo llamaba así porque desde que tengo uso de razón recuerdo verlo en mi puerta, una cesta de fresas en la mano, y una amable sonrisa. Sin miradas altivas, sin hipocresía, sin desprecio. Todo lo contrario a lo que estoy acostumbrada.

Sí, por eso no me acercaba a Katniss Everdeen, temía que me despreciara. Por ser más rica, más privilegiada. Los niños de la veta lo hacen. Me odian como si fuera la culpable de su pobreza. Los otros no me hacen caso pero sé que me envidian

Y estoy sola. Mi padre trabaja demasiado, mi madre se ausenta en su mundo y no tengo amigos.

Suelo rehuir la soledad tocando el piano, a mi padre le encanta, hizo incluso venir instructores del Capitolio. Mi madre también escuchaba, en silencio, y sonreía, nostálgica.

Por eso, quizás, sentía curiosidad por Katniss, la música que tanto amaba estaba en ella. Por eso la observaba, sorprendiéndome lo diferente y parecidas que éramos. Me había acostumbrado a la soledad, al silencio, ella lo buscaba. Todos esos niños que fueron tras ella, el primer día, fueron despachados por silencio y escaso entusiasmo.

Fue lo segundo que me disuadió de acercarme, su recelo, no sabía como actuaría conmigo. No podría saberlo hasta que me acercara, pero no lo hacía.

Pasaron los años mientras seguía observando, viéndola cambiar, al igual que yo, aunque seguía sentándose sola, en la misma mesa.

En ese tiempo conocí a alguien más que la miraba, Peeta Mellark, no éramos amigos siquiera, pero nos hicimos compañeros de observación, hasta que se presentó y pasamos de observarla a hablar.

Fue él quién me hizo advertirlo.

–Luce tan delgada...–Suspiró aquel día, haciéndome recordar el último encuentro de Katniss y yo: estábamos en la plaza, su padre había sido declarado muerto en la mina, y le entregaron la medalla del valor.

Y quería gritar por aquella injusticia, una medalla no iba a remplazar al señor Everdeen, pero tuve que callarme.

Aquel día también quise hablarle, probé con unas palabras.

– _Lo siento._ – Ella negó con la cabeza mientras que el otro niño me fulminó con la mirada. Como si no entendiera su dolor. Era el hijo mayor de los Hawthorne, su padre también había muerto en la mina.

No sé que me detuvo más, si su mirada o el estado de Katniss, aquella tristeza contenida...

La misma que lucía ahora, acompañada de una palidez y delgadez tan extrema que daba lástima, ya ni recordábamos la última vez que la vimos cantar. El señor Everdeen había muerto y la música con él...

 **.**

–Hace ya días que no la veo traer nada de comer ¿Crees que se alimenta antes de...?– La negativa de Peeta me hizo estremecer. Katniss llevaba días sin comer nada. –Según me dijo mi padre, hace tiempo que se terminó la compensación por la muerte del señor Everdeen, pero en ese tiempo su madre...–Me quedé callada negando con la cabeza, hace tiempo que se rumoreaba que la Señora Everdeen descuidaba a sus hijas, pero me negaba a creerlo, hasta ahora. –Olvídalo. –Sentencié, no era el mejor tema para cotillear, bueno, Katniss era todo menos el mejor tema para cotillear. Pero no podía evitar preocuparme por ella.

–Vale. –Dijo Peeta pausadamente. –¿Te vas a comer el emparedado? –Bajé la mirada hacia el almuerzo en cuestión. Iba a comerlo cuando él mencionó a Katniss, haciendo que pasara a manosearlo sin ningún interés. No me sentía cómoda comiendo mientras alguien, precisamente ella, se moría de hambre, en mi rango de visión.

Sonreí observando aquella niña de once años, creo que ya sabía como acercarme a ella.

–No creo que voy a hacer algo mejor. –Contesté, él me observó pestañeando, altamente sorprendido de lo que iba a hacer. Cogí valor y me levanté en dirección a aquella mesa arrinconada.

–Hola. –Saludé con timidez, la niña levantó la mirada, mirándome sorprendida del fondo de sus ojos grises. –¿Puedo sentarme aquí?–Señalé la plaza a su lado, a lo cual ella asintió. Sus ojos viraron a mi comida y luego a un punto fijo del horizonte, momento que aproveché para ofrecerle.

–¿Quieres?–Negó con la cabeza. Pero aún así se lo cedí. –Venga cógelo. No voy a comerlo de todos modos. No tengo hambre. –Sus ojos viraron en desconcierto mientras yo le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa. –Me llamo Madge, ¿y tú?

–Katniss.

–Entonces cogelo, Katniss. –Suspiró cogiéndolo en sus manos, comiendo un poco con avidez. Y se guardó el resto.

–¿Por qué lo guardas?–Pregunté, el rostro de Katniss se ensombreció un poco.

–Para mi hermana Prim. Es muy pequeña, lo necesita. –Dijo. Parecía tan dedicada, tan valiente... No pude evitar sonreír, hace falta valor para descuidar nuestras necesidades en favor de los que amamos. –¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?–No sé por qué dije aquello, entonces, quizás lo necesitaba. Pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

–Sé mi amiga. –

Y es que desde entonces Katniss y yo siempre nos sentamos juntas. Siempre fuimos amigas.

* * *

 **Nota:** 996 palabras sin contar disclaimer, título, y esta nota. Me apunté a este reto con ilusión y dos ideas pero al final el tiempo y la inspiración lo redujeron a solo una: esta. Espero que os haya gustado. :)


End file.
